A nozzle of this type makes it possible to mask the infrared signal emitted by the engine and reduces the risks of the flying craft being detected by infrared sensors.
A flying craft is generally controlled in yaw by means of movable rudders whose movements can be detected by a radar. To reduce the risk of radar detection for the flying craft, it has already been proposed to do away with the rudders and equip the nozzle with air injection pipes which are mounted on the outside of the nozzle and open into the latter so as to deflect the stream of gas passing through the nozzle by means of a flow of air injected transversely or obliquely into this gas stream.
However, these known means are not adapted to a “bifurcated” nozzle of the aforementioned type.
The invention particularly aims to provide a simple, efficient and economic solution to this problem and relates to a “bifurcated” exhaust nozzle which enables the flight performance and the piloting accuracy of the flying craft equipped with this nozzle to be improved while at the same time efficiently reducing the risks of radar and infrared detection.